A T Rex's Origin
by DarkKnights
Summary: After losing his parents from a savage Spinosaurus named Dread, a young red colored Tyrannosaurus named Redback is found by a new family led by a Tarbosaurus named Zak and must live with it as he struggles against life and death situations as he grows up with the family. This is part one in A T. rex's Journey. Rated T for blood, gore, violence and small uses of swearing. COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

_****_**Hey guys, welcome to my first JP fanfic. May you please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Beginning.**

_Isla Sorna, Pacific Ocean._

In the midst of a forest, a Male & Female Tyrannosaurus rex have carved out a nest. There, the female lays 16 eggs each. The female then lays near the nest for protection whereas the male goes out for a hunt. The temperature was hot & humid. Awhile later, the male brings back a young Corythosaurus from the bushes. The mates have a feast for two days. Two days later, the female incubates her eggs via twigs & leaves, before going for a hunt.

However, dangers always occur every time. Meanwhile, a group of small, egg-eating Compsognathus scamper nowhere in the conifers. It was a group consisting of 8, the leader, being yellow-striped. The Compys had to take some of the eggs quickly, as the parents would arrive soon. The Compys quickly react as they take 4 eggs & escape. The T. rex's return late & quickly find out that the eggs have been reduced to 12. The Rex's have to be more careful next time…..

After two months, the eggs finally start to hatch. After hatching, the male's colors were green & the females were pinkish-brown. However, there was one male who was colored strangely. He had a creamy underbelly, like all the others & had some green hues. But however, the whole body was grey & dark-red. The parents, however, allowed him to join the family & immediately started to hunt for insects. The grey/dark red one was the first to catch one as he caught & snapped up a dragonfly. The whole family went to the river as if to drink. While drinking, a lone, bull Triceratops came to the river to drink as well. The male, Rex, searching for a meal as well, attacked the Trike. The Triceratops showed an enormous amount of aggression & attacked. With its three horns, neck frill, size & sheer aggression, the Trike seemed to have the upper advantage. When fighting against Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, usually aggressive bull ones seem to have the advantage. This happens when the Trike manages to jab the male's legs. But, however, it can't face against two T. rexes at once. This happens as the female grabs the Trike's back leg. Unable to fight anymore further, the Trike began to flee. Now was the advantage for the parents. The male, although he had an injured leg, was fast enough to catch the Trike's injured back leg. Weakened by shock, the Trike fell to the ground. Both parents flipped the Trike to the surface. At this point, the female finished the helpless herbivore off with one-massive bone-crunching bite. The family then began to have one, huge feast.

Sometimes later, the family travel to the plains, where they find a huge laboratory, where they also find a large sign which was written _"InGen" _on it. The family was curious about it, but however, they decide to investigate the fallen lab.

The grey/dark reds Rex, now named Redback, investigated most of the portions. He took a feast on an already dead specimen which was a Corythosaurus. Soon, thereafter, the family decide to join up & leave due to it having no food & life source in it. However, another, large carnivore had already tracked the Rex's & was moving in for an attack. When the family left the facility, a large carnivore attacked. It was an Allosaurus! The Allosaurus roared at the parents, thinking that they were trying to steal their territory. The Allosaurus, without knowing, attacked the parents, despite the fact, Tyrannosaurus would easily kill the Allosaurus easily. The Rex's roared furiously, but the Allosaurus wasn't startled. It attacked again, but the female almost bit him. Not backing down, The Allosaurus then noticed the children back at the parents. Taking the advantage, the Allosaurus attacked without mercy, trying to take a snack at one of the Tyrannosaur infants. However, the male quickly rammed the Allosaur at the side, knocking it down. The male was about to kill the Allosaurus, but then, suddenly, a larger Allosaurus pounced at the back & managed to slash the male's neck, causing a large, horrific scar to be produced. Enraged, the male effortlessly grabbed the smaller Allosaur & crushed its back neck, killing it instantly. However, the larger Allosaurus took advantage & killed a female infant before swallowing it. More enraged, the female attacked at fury. The Allosaur climbed to its jaw, ready for attack. However, the female grabbed the Allosaur at its arms. The Allosaur struggled trying to free its arm to no avail. The female then crushed its arm, causing the Allosaurus roared in pain & tried to use its remaining arm to attack. But it was too late. The female flipped the Allosaurus & grabbed its tail, before delivering a swift throw, smashing the Allosaurus into a wall & destroying it. The Allosaurus managed to survive the impact, but critically injured, unable to move. Taking revenge on its fallen infant, the female smashed the Allosaur's skull with her strong feet, killing it. Gaining victory, the parents roar at the skies. They have now another feast. Redback, along with his other siblings soon joined. This marked the dawn of the beginning of the life of Redback.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thank you & look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Dino File 1

**Hi guys! This might not be a part of my chapter, but this is a guide that will tell you of all the dinosaurs that dwell on Isla Sorna. There is only 1 dinosaur profile written, but in the next one, I will guarantee that there will be more. Enjoy the information on the once & only king of the dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus rex!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 1.**_

**Tyrannosaurus rex**

_Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King_  
_Length: 12-13 meters (40-43 feet long)_  
_Height: 5 meters (18 feet tall)_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (65 MYA)_

_Info:_

Tyrannosaurus rex is a species & the last of the group of coelurosaurs known as Tyrannosaurs (Tyrant Dinosaurs). They were one of the largest land predators that have ever set foot on Earth. They have a extremely large body & despite it, it has been known to run as fast as a regular human being at 25 miles. They are really territorial & will let out an extremely horrifying roar should anything set foot on it's territory. Despit this, they take really great care to it's family & will kill everything should they harm them. According to it's jaw, Tyrannosaurus has the most powerful bite any land animal has ever bestowed. Every animal (Even Spinosaurus & Charcharodontosaurus) has no chance of winning against an Extremely territorial T. Rex. Despite this, they are also known to take great care of their family members & even have close bonds with other Tyrannosaurs on Isla Sorna (Albertosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Dilong & Guanlong) which they often pack up with to take down even the largest of dinosaurs (Brachiosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Diplodocus, Mamenchisaurus & even Amphicoleas). Due to it's great size & power, it is often known as "The King of the Dinosaurs". One common thing about Tyrannosaurus is their arms. They were extremely short & were practicully useless except maybe when scratching. Male T. rex's have an emerald-green skin color while females have pinkish brown skins. Although scaly, there are certain types of Tyrannosaurus that have feathers. In fact, some are fully covered! Scientists once believed in T. rex's being too slow to catch prey & just being scavengers eating the flesh of already dead/decaying animals. This is proven wrong as has strong legs & tooth markings of other dinosaurs like Triceratops & Anatotitan that were most likely caused by T. rex. Despite it's size, Tyrannosaurus is intelligent for a massive carnivore, compared to Giganotosaurus. It's teeth were shaped like bannanas rather than steak knives of carnosaurs that were used to slice flesh. It's teeth were thick & strong, enough to crush hard bones, making Tyrannosaurus an efficient killing machines. With all evidence proved from the top, Tyrannosaurus rex is truly without a doubt The King of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this profile i've written. & Further thank you to people who really liked or gave great comments on my story.**

**MOONRIZE**

**Yoshi 2.1**

**Chris Raptorhunter**

**LinksyRex**

**twilightfanjm**


	3. Murder

_**Next chapter is finally UP! Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Murder_

Redback had an Allosaurus feast which their parents defeated & killed at an attack. The mother savagely beheaded the larger Allosaur by ripping it's head from it's neck with her wicked jaws. The family quickly left the InGen site & went on to the jungle. At the jungle, it all seemed well, as there was no danger.

A pair of Ceratosaurus ran across the trees, searching for an easy meal. A large, dead Lambeosaurus was found. Before they could eat, a large, blood-shattering roar was heard. The Ceratosaurs, having heard the dreaded roar quickly scampered into the fields. Then, suddenly, a large shadow appeared among the trees. An enormous, terrifying creature made a footstomp, quite large. It then roared in the sky in a bloodthirsty manner, more terrifying than those of T. Rex. The monster had terrifying large arms & claws & had bulky legs, that helped it to balance. At also had a thick, muscular tail. Even more unusual, this creature had a dark-red sail jutting out of it's backbone, from it's giant, black body. It's body contained a large mount of scars & bruises with dried blood. It also had a skull similar to the crocodile & had a giant, horrifying scar on it's left eye. It also had a red eye at the right socket. This meant only one thing. This was the most terrifying dinosaur, second only to T. Rex: Spinosaurus Aegiptiacus!

The Spinosaurus then moved onto the Lambeosaurus corpse, & started eating. It used it's wicked claws to tear out it's skin & muscles. It used it's conical teeth to tear up, slice & gulp up it's prey. Once done, the Spinosaur kicked it's meal into a chasm, as a sign of territorial behavior. It then left for a river, hiding into it for another meal.

Somewhere near, Redback's parent spot a river nearby. A Lambeosaurus was drinking there, but being alerted by a group of Tyrannosaurus, it raced out. The Rex's began to drink in order to consume their thirst. Redback was the only one to not drink as he was being suspicious. As the T. Rex kept drinking, a bubbling hole of water was seen, yet only Redback noticed. Then, it happened so quickly that it was impossible. A large, crocodile-like jaw emerged from the waters & quickly snatched 4 T. Rex infants with it's thick teeth & chomped them, killing them instantly. A wave of water snatched the remaining 6 infant Rex's. The jaws returned & snatched them up. Then, in a flash, a large, wicked hand with 3 horrifying claws emerged. A second arm also appeared & then fully revealved the skull of the monster. It's sail rose across the water, revealving a Spinosaurus that looked unusual. With scars & bruises all over it's body, especially at the eye, it was Dread.

The parent's, extremely outraged at all of their children's death except Redback attacked Dread with fury. Gaining the upper hand, the mother grabbed Dread's left arm, whereas the father took it's skull. However, Dread wasn't far from satisfied. It used it's right arm, to savagely slash Redback's mother at the neck, followed by another slash, this time at the father. Redback could only watch in horror as Dread was trashing around with his parents. Dread attacked the parents, by slashing, bashing & biting them with devestating results. Finally, Dread grabbed the mother by the back & threw her against the father, injuring them both severely. Redback, now too horrified to watch started to run to the forest for his life. The parents were unable to stand up & watched in terror as Dread approched them. Dread slashed the mother's throat with his claws, killing her instantly. The father then bit Dread's leg, injuring him. Enraged, Dread disposed the father by slashing his throat. Dread then roared in a bloodthirsty manner in victory.

Redback kept running in the forest, struggling to get away from Dread. As he kept running, he tripped on log, but still ept running. He even went as far as to even go through rocks. He kept running until he reached a small grove. Tired due to the running, he quickly collapsed from exhausion, unable to move.

Redback is now the last of his family to remain alive.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chap. Please rate & comment. Thank you.**


	4. Pack Life

_**Chapter 3 is up! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Pack Life_

* * *

Redback woke up at the grove. As soon as he stood up, he saw tall, towering trees full of green leaves covering the blue sky & white clouds. He turned himself at the back & saw a large, fallen rock. Redback then retreated to the rock to see what's in there. He then saw the rotting corpse of a dead rat. Redback then quickly snatched it with his jaws & started tearing off it's flesh. Quite satisfied, Redback ran out of the rock only to be bumped into the foot of a large, terrifying beast. Redback then turned his head up & saw the face of a huge theropod.

Terrified, Redback tried to run, but the theropod blocked his way & disallowed him to leave the grove. Redback then ran into the rock, but then, he was startled when three young babies, the same age as him corner him at the edge of the rock. Redback then crouched himself to a distance, hoping not to be eaten. Surprisingly, neither the babies or the monster theropod lunged their jaws to devour him. Instead, they gave him some of their meat they stored. Redback then started to snatch them up. The theropod it seemed had a large, blue body, with feather plumages at the arms, skull, legs & tail. It was a Tarbosaurus batar. The other three theropod babies as it seemed were a female Albertosaurus named Amelia, a male Daspletosaurus named Maverick & a Gorgosaurus named Jagger. Amelia was cream-colored with golden patches. She was beautiful, especially for a baby. Maverick was grey with dark-red stripes on his back spines & legs. Jagger was orange with dark-blue patterns & a jagged marking on his left leg, hence his name. Redback then found himself in a new family life with different species. The Tarbosaurus, named Zak, then sniffed at Redback, & then allowed him to chase a dragonfly. Redback then snatched it with his teeth & chomped it.

Maverick tells Zak if he can go to the plains. Zak roared in anger, scaring the four youngsters, telling them not to go anywhere without his guidance. Jagger proceeds to just follow Zak to the plains. Amelia follows, being a bit afraid. Redback becomes nervous, thinking if that giant monster that killed his parents (Dread) could come & kill them. Out of curiosity, Redback just follows the four other tyrannosaurs to the plains.

Zak leads the four young tyrannosaurs to the great plains of Isla Sorna. There, Redback is amazed to see the gigantic landscape & the wide variety of dinosaurs grazing there. There were large sauropods like Brachiosaurus, Amargasaurus, Argentinosaurus, Diplodocus, Saltasaurus & Camarasaurus at the lakes drinking vast quantities of water. At the plains were more dinosaurs: Ceratopsians, Triceratops, Styracosaurus, Pentaceratops, Torosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus & Anchiceratops were grazing at the cycads & friendly fighting each other for strength, Hadrosaurs including Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Anatotitan, Ouranosaurus, Iguanodon & Corythosaurus were drinking at the river. There were also armoured dinosaurs including Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Kentrosaurus, Lexovisaurus & Sauropelta. Boneheads like Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch & Homalocephale were also visible.

Redback then demands the other tyrannosaurs to go & hunt them, but Zak refuses, telling Redback that it requires strength, speed & skiil without trying to scare all of them. Plus, the horns of Ceratopsians were also lethal weapons, along with the domes of boneheads, the thagomizer of stegosaurs & the club tail of ankylosaurs.

Zak then guides the tyrannosaurs across the plains & leads them to the graveyard. Just as Redback is about to go, Amelia stops him. She then tells him that this place is a dangerous place & that any animal that sets foot on that mud, which happens to be a quicksand, will be unable to move & get on the land & will remain doomed at this place of death, which is why this place is called the Quicksand Graveyard of Death. Zak then escorts the tyrannosaur youngsters out & shows them a large, massive, active volcano with a bit of lava on the slopes. Jagger states he was born on that volcanic hillside & his parents fell on one of the lava pits that surround the volcano & were scorched to death when the volcano erupted 2 days ago. That is when Zak found him & took care of him. Amelia also explains her life when her parents & siblings were attacked & killed by human poachers. Maverick then explains his that his whole family were killed when the Earth below cracked & send his family falling to their doom. Finally, Redback explains that his whole family were savagely murdered by a Spinosaurus, unusual to his size (70 foot long).

Zak tells the youngsters to follow him to a large cave where he is said to dwell. Upon reaching the caves, Zak gently raises his jaws & grabs each young tyrannosaur with his jaws. He picks them on order: Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger. After placing all of them, he leads them to a nearby smaller cave, which he built as a nest for them. All four youngsters then enter the cave, cuddle up themselves, close their eyes & finally, sleep. Zak then raises himself up with his bulky, powerful legs & then lays down on his own, larger nest. Before sleeping, he closes the entrance of the cave by blocking it carefully with rocks. After that, he sits at his nest & yawns before he closes his eyes & goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the plains, The same Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus that killed Redback's family, Dread walks around for a meal. Finding the same herd Redback's new family encountered, Dread decides to swim into a river that leads to the lake the herbivores are drinking. At the lake, many dinosaurs are having a very peaceful time, eating, sleeping, drinking & playing. Then at the middle of nowhere, a jaw appeared out of nowhere. An Anatotitan, too busy drinking, is caught by the terrible jaws, scaring the other dinosaurs & breaking their peace. All the herbivores start panicking & running for their lives. Dread then reveals himself & uses his jaws to clamp the helpless Anatotitan. The Anatotitan screamed in howling agony as the trapped dinosaur was brutally ripped to shreds by the bloodthirsty Spinosaurus. Dread then took a few bites, until suddenly, two Allosaurus popped out of the conifers. The Allosaurus pair attempted to drive Dread away, but however, Dread only let out a horrible roar, scaring the Allosaurus, which then scurry back into forest. Dread then let out a huge, loud roar at the sky.

After having his meal & letting it go which is then taken by the two Allosaurus he scared earlier, Dread walks around at the lush, green forest. He then notices Redback's cave, but due to the rocks having blocked the way, he simply leaves, looking for an area to take a rest. He then heads out to the marshlands. There, he carves out his own territory. He lets out yet another roar signalling that the marshlands which once belonged to numerous dinosaurs & crocodiles is now his home (& territory).

* * *

**Here it is! Don't forget to rate comment & favor my story. Anyway, peace out!**


	5. Dread's Territory

_**Chapter 4 is Here! This chap is about Dread & this will show him how terrifying & bloodthirsty he is when he comes to patrolling his territory by extreme force. Oh, & this chapter is only focused on Dread only. Sorry :P. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dread's Territory._

* * *

Dread, after receiving a new territory, went on to sit himself at the sunlight to rest. He rested for an amount of 10 minutes. After the rest, he got up, & decided to head down onto a nearby river. He then slowly put his feet in the river & waited slightly for any prey. The prey that Dread was hunting was not a dinosaur, but a saw-fish like marine creature by the name o fOnchopristis. Down at the river, numerous Onchopristis were swimming after their mating season. Dread then placed his snout inside the waters of the river & waited for any uncertain fish to be snatched. This was unique as Dread wasn't using his eyes at all to track down & capture his prey. Instead, like a crocodile, he was using his snout which had pressure receptors for track down an Onchopristis without seeing it. Then, in a lightning flash, Dread used his crocodile-jaws to quickly snatch up an Onchopristis. Dread then threw the fish onto the land. It then set foot on the helpless fish's back, disallowing it to hop back into the water. Dread then used his wicked claws to slash & strip off the Onchopristis's flesh & body, killing it instantly.

Dread then had a fishy meal on the dead fish. After 5 minutes of tearing & eating, he leaves, for another Onchopristis. However, a swarm of Compsognathus pop out & dine on the Onchopristis the Spinosaurus had for lunch. Dread, not noticing, goes to the river again, grabs another Onchopristis & slices & dices on it, before dining. Suddenly, a Rugops appears, waiting for the Spinosaurus to finish. One Dread finishes his meal, the Rugops, jumps out of the cycads he was hiding had & starts feeding of the dead Onchopristis.

Sometimes, later, a Sarcosuchus appears & tries to attack Dread for a meal. Dread, manages to swiftly dodge the Super-Croc's jaw attack. The two engage for a duel & lasted for several minutes. However, Dread was more powerful. He managed to get the Sarcosuchus onto the water & using his powerful arms, he flipped the Super-Croc upside down to reveal it's underbelly. Taking advantage, Dread viciously devours the Sarcosuchus's belly & start's eating it's inside, going as far as to eating it's heart & kidneys.

Dread is later encountered by four Ceratosaurus. The smaller, more agile theropods prepare for attack, but however, Dread only unleashes a huge roar, scaring the Ceratosaurs & sending them scurrying to the forest. Dread then takes to the river & swims for an exercise. There, he encounters a huge town, miles from his marshland territory. He then climbs onto a hill & lets out a bloodthirsty roar in the sky. After that, Dread then lays down & gazes at the town laboratory, taking him back to his childhood.

* * *

**& Here's Chapter 4! Sorry for writing this chapter extremely shorter than the previous one. I hope you enjoyed it & don't forget to rate, comment & favor my story. This Chapter is dedicated to InGenWorker for inspiring me to create dinosaur stories. & Thank you to Dino King from the Primal Carnage forums for further inspiring me.**

**& Further thank you to two really great & kickass friends Yoshi 2.1 & Spawnzilla014 for further encouraging me to continue the story.**

**Thank You for all the Help I need. I hope you guys make more, interesting stories :).**

**The Next Chapter will again focus on Dread only. This will detail him on how he was born, how he lived his lifestyle, why is he so territorial & bloodthirsty & what was the reason why he killed Redback's family. More information will be revealved in the next chap. Before this chap, there will be a Dino File of Spinosaurus Aegiptiacus. Thanks & Peace Out:).**


	6. Dino File 2

**Hey guys, here is my second set of Dino Files. While not necessary, These files contain some details about the animals that dwell upon Isla Sorna. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 2.**_

**Spinosaurus aegyptiacus**

_Meaning: Spine Lizard_  
_Length: 15-18 meters (50-60 feet long)_  
_Height: 5 meters (18 feet tall) (7 meters (23 feet) if spines are counted)_  
_Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (Early–Late Cretaceous, 112–97 Mya)_

_Info:_

Spinosaurus was the last & largest of the spinosaurs &, on the other hand, the largest land predator that ever dominated Earth. The original Spinosaurus remains were uncovered & described by German paleontologist Ernest Stromer in the year 1912. However, not much of the skeleton was revealed, so people though that it's head was shaped like those of other carnosaurs. Sadly, however, it's fossils were destroyed during a raid in World War II. However, recent years showed more evidence about this bizarre dinosaurs. An upper skull was uncovered in 2005, & this clearly showed how Spinosaurus looked like. Judging by it's conical teeth, it is said that it ate fish. This can be possible, but it can also be true that Spinosaurus also ate other dinosaurs like Ouranosaurus. This can be proven as a fossil of a Baryonyx was found with Iguanodon remains on it's stomach. Not much about it's neural spines on it's backbone are described & some people think that Spinosaurus used it as a display feature to win mates for itself. Some think it may have made the predator look bigger, scaring other predators away. Or people think of it as an insulator, that helped Spinosaurus warm up. Maybe all three of these features are included! One of Spinosaurus's prey included the sawfish, Onchopristis. Rather than using it's eyes to see the fish in water, Spinosaurus just places the tip of it's snout into the water, allowing to detect it's prey without even seeing. This is known as pressure receptors. It then uses it's arms/jaws to snatch up & catch a fish, then drop it to land & then kill & eat it. This was it's unique ability. Also, oxygen isotop radios are also found in spinosaurid teeth, indicating that Spinosaurus might have been adapted in both, mainland & aquatic life, making this dinosaur a perfect predator near rivers, lakes & shallow seas.

* * *

**_Sarcosuchus imperiator_  
**

_Meaning: Flesh Crocodile  
Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet long)  
Height: 1.5-2 meters (4-6 feet tall)  
Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore  
Period: Early Cretaceous (112 Mya)_

_Info:_

Sarcosuchus (may also be counted for the largest crocodile that ever walked the Earth, tied with Deinosuchus) is a large crocodile, found in Africa (Sahara Desert) & lived about 112 million years ago. It was discovered, & named by France de Broin & Phillipe Taquet in 1966, but was not well known until American paleontologist Paul Sereno also found specimens with half of it's skeleton & most of it's backbone discovered, becoming the only Cretaceous crocodile to be discovered in fossil research, other than it's skull. Sarcosuchus's skull was also unique. Not only was it the shape of the Gharial, but it was also a whopping 1.78 meters long! Aside from that, it also ate dinosaurs. As a terrifying Super-Croc, Sarcosuchus also preyed on sauropods like the massive Paralititan & ornithopods like Ouranosaurus. It is shown to inhabit shallow seas & lakes around Isla Sorna & are common during it's mating season. They also have a strong bite-force, more powerful than a crocodile's. They also have a strong bond over other crocodiles that inhibit the island & will even share kills. Quite the Croc we have here!

* * *

**_Rugops primus_**

_Meaning: Wrinkle face  
Length: 6-8 meters (20-27 feet long)  
Height: 2-3 meters (6-10 feet tall)  
Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (95 Mya)_

_Info:_

Rugops is a meber of the abelisaurid family tree. They lived during the times where three huge superpredators ruled the land: In the lakes, the mighty crocodile, Sarcosuchus, At the land, The bloodthirsty land-shark, Charcharadontosaurus & at the shores, the biggest predator that ever walked the Earth, Spinosaurus. When it comes to feeding, their skull was stocky, but it's teeth were rather blunt & were not for killing, meaning it usually scavenged. However, on Isla Sorna, Rugops will prey on small & medium sized animals like Kentosaurus & Camptosaurus by ambushing them. They usually hunt in groups of 3-5, but will gang up to 10 to hunt down huge sauropods like Camarasaurus. Like tyrannosaurs, Rugops will mate for life & their mating fights are not that brutal since it is a headbutting contest. Their mating season is at March-May. They avoid large carnivores, but will defend their mates & family without fear. Their arms are also extremely small & were practically useless. Rugops is a dinosaur adapted for pack-hunting & scavenging.

* * *

**Charcharadontosaurus saharicus**

_Meaning: The Sahara Desert's Shark Toothed Lizard_  
_Length: 13-15 meters (43-50 feet long)_  
_Height: 4-5 meters (13-18 feet tall)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Early-Late Cretaceous (100-93 Mya)_

_Info:_

Charcharadontosaurus is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful carnivore Earth has ever produced. These theropods are never afraid of anything & consider themselves rivals of other gigantic theropods like Tyrannosaurus & Spinosaurus. It's skull is horrifying at more than 1.6 meters long. It's secret weapon lies on it's mouth. Teeth that were thin-shaped & were not designed to grab & hold on to struggling prey like Tyrannosaurus & other tyrannosaurs. However, they were as sharp as the ocean's infamous Great White Shark. This allowed Charcharadontosaurus to deliver a bloodthirsty bite that stripped off an enormous amount of the dinosaurs flesh & muscles. Due to the bite, the prey will be unable to move, due to the shock wave, Charcharadontosaurus produces with it's mouth. The theropod will then use it's jaw & teeth to finish off the helpless dinosaur. Charcharadontosaurus will then feed on it''s prey by slicing with it's teeth & gulping huge chunks of flesh with it's mouth. They are also known to patrol large territories & will engage in death duels with any theropod, even if that means Tyrannosaurus. In Isla Sorna, these theropods will charge at the forest, finding meals like Parasaurolophus & Anchiceratops. Unlike most theropods, Charcharadontosaurus do not mate for life & will go solo for hunting giant sauropods like Camarasaurus & even Argentinosaurus. Definitely a real, efficient killing machine like the Great White Shark, Charchradontosaurus is a bloodthirsty dino & a force to be reckoned with, even Tyrannosaurus.

* * *

**Oh my god! It took so long to make these info files. But I did it, & the're all about the Cretaceous African Superpredators. Oh, & don't forget to rate, comment & like me & my story & these file. Thanks & good luck making more fanfics ;).**


	7. Dread's Origin Pt 1

_**Here's Chapter 5! Here, we will be told about Dread's Origin. No further info, so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Dread's Origin Pt. 1._

* * *

A small egg was seen at the incubator. Two scientists walk into the containment chamber to see the egg.

"Hey, Dr. Silver, when will the egg start hatching", asked one of the scientist. "It should take 5 minutes for the egg to hatch Dr. Martin", said Dr. Silver. They start to study the specimen. "The dinosaur that is on the egg is no doubt on the InGen list, Baryonyx walkeri", said Dr. Martin. They start talking about the dinosaur Baryonyx. Suddenly, the egg starts to move, wiggling left to right. Dr. Silver jumps in excitement & starts observing it. "Oh, my god, the egg is about to hatch!", said Dr. Martin. The egg then started to crack. "It's coming", said Dr. Silver. The egg then reveals a snout. The creature then pops out & reveals it's body. "Congratulations! we have successfully cloned a perfect Baryonyx walkeri, & it's downright adorable!" exclaimed Dr. Silver. The small, baby dinosaur then gives a cute growl. "Oh my god, it even sounds cute!", said Dr. Martin. The creature then reveals it's spine, confusing the two scientists. Dr. Silver then shouted "Wait a minute, that's not a Baryonyx, that's a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. We never thought we would create that & on top of that, it's not even on the InGen list!".

"Oh, no, John Hammond is sure going to fire us out of InGen", screamed Dr. Martin. Dr. Silver then shouted "We didn't know we would clone a Spinosaurus. It must've been a mistake!". Suddenly, the baby Spinosaurus then tries to escape the incubator. "Shit! it's trying to get away! Stop it!", shouted Dr. Martin. The security is then called, & the Spinosaurus is captured & taken to extreme security.

John Hammond later comes in to see the unlisted dinosaur. He then talks to Dr. Silver & Dr. Martin. He said "Why did you clone a dinosaur that wasn't even on our InGen list? For that, you too are no longer longer associated with InGen". "But we didn't even", Dr. Silver tried to speak, when he was interrupted by Hammond's screams: "You're fired!". The two doctor's then give a sad look & leave the InGen laboratory by plane never to return. Hammond then gave a depressing look & returns to the laboratory.

The Spinosaurus is later seen roaring in anger as it tries to get out. "Sorry, folk. You can't get out while you're at intense security" answered the guard standing at the door. Hammond later comes at the door & asks the guard "Go on & kill that dinosaur". The guard eventually says "As you say, Mr. Hammond" answered the guard. But before he could get his gun, he is shocked to see what had happened: the Spinosaurus escaped by a secret burrowing place at the corner! The guard then goes in a rage & shouts "You son of a bitch! Get back here, you little twerp!" It was too late. The Spinosaur managed to make it's way out of the town laboratory. Numerous guards start watching & go on a panic, saying "Aaacckk! It's a dinosaur, run for your lives!". The Spinosaur managed to get past it's captors & the town security by little effort. Eventually, it passes out of the town gate & makes it's way onto the jungle. Hammond then screams "How can that dinosaur escape with little effort, despite much of the security that we've placed?".

The Spinosaurus, called Dread, is running inside the jungle, until he got hit by a small needle thorn at the leg, suffering it's first scar & bruise. Roaring in pain, Dread then passes out by a small bush.

Some hours later, Dread later wakes up, looking around. He is then surprised to see the towering treetops & steeped foot on a river. Dread then took a bit scoops of water with his stubby teeth & then encounters a dragonfly. He then chases the dragonfly for several minutes, until he finally manages to catch it. He then searches for something to eat, as the dragonfly did not satisfy it's needs. Dread then finds a scurrying rat. The rat, sensing danger tries to flee. However, Dread was faster & he was able to kill & devour the rat with ease. He then wonders around the jungle, looking for surroundings. He then hears giant footsteps, not far away. He then runs to see it, only to encounter an adult, bull Tyrannosaurus rex. Terrified by shock, Dread scampers away, with the tyrannosaur, giving chase. After running through several logs & other hazards, Dread manages to escape by a small burrowing hole. The tyrannosaur then tries to search for the baby spinosaur to no avail. Disappointed, the tyrannosaur then leaves.

Dread, inside the burrow, then gives a loud growl & travels for a home. Eventually, he settles at a small, burrowing sanctuary with clean water near the entrance, full of fish, & other creatures. He then lays down yawns & goes to sleep.

* * *

**& here was Dread's Origin. Not as terrifying as it should be, but still, that's the best I got. Hope you rate, comment & favour me & my story. Thanks ;).**


	8. Pack Hunting

_**Here's Chapter 6! We will now return to Redback's story & no Dread will be featured. Get your eyes ready & enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Pack Hunting_

* * *

After about 3 hours of sleep, Zak, opens his eyes, & starts standing up after being crouched. He then gives off a yawn. At the small cave besides, The four tyrannosaur youngsters, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger then open their eyes & give a cute growl before scampering out. They were then greeted by Zak, who then, lands down to ground floor with his powerful legs. Carefully, he removes one boulder after another, revealing the entrance. The five tyrant dinosaurs then take a bit of sunlight & exit the cave. They then, see the sky & decide to play hide-&-seek for fun, with Zak watching. Redback, closes his eyes & crouches, whereas the other three youngsters scamper out into different places. After some time, Redback peeks, & starts searching. He finds Amelia, behind a fallen log, Maverick by near the spring lake, & Jagger by the rocks.

After some time, Zak stops the play, much to the youngsters disgust. Zak then decides to teach the four how to catch & kill their prey. Zak then attracts a rat into the field. The four dinosaurs start chasing it, but in the end, Amelia was the winner, as she ran, faster than the other & quickly scooped the rodent with her pointed teeth. Impressed, Zak gives Amelia some piece of meat as a present. He then tells the four how to catch fish in the rivers. All four managed to nip up at least one fish. Zak was even more impressed & decides to teach the kids real hunting.

The five tyrannosaurs then spy on a herd of grazing Corythosaurus. They formulate a plan. The plan was: Jagger will give out a loud growl, scaring the hadrosaur herd. At this point, one of the hadrosaurs will be separated from the herd, allowing Redback, Maverick & Amelia, soon joined in by Jagger later on, to chase their prey. In the end, Zak will be waiting at the bushes & once the young tyrannosaurs lure the helpless Corythosaurus to the bushes, Zak will pop out & deal the killing blow. First, everyone hid in different bushes. The Corythosaurs were peacefully grazing. Then was the chance. Jagger, suddenly, let out a loud shriek. Startled, the Corythosaurs start panicking & run. Maverick, then jolted out of the bushes, followed by Redback & Amelia & separate one of the hadrosaurs, with Jagger, joining them afterwards. When they passes the main bush, the plan worked. Zak stormed out of nowhere & grabbed the Corythosaur's neck. Zak then shook his head left-to-right, breaking the helpless dinosaur's head, killing it instantly. Zak then beheaded the body with a bone-crushing bite & roars in the sky for triumph.

That was when the bad news happened. A pack of intelligent, flesh eating Velociraptors soon join the fray. The tyrannosaur youngsters try to help Zal fight, but he roar in anger, scaring them & sending them hiding in one of the bushes. The leader of the pack, which was completely feathered with, grey-gold feathers & plumage's, roared in a rage, demanding for their meal. Zak then roared angrily, but the leader did not back down. Enraged, Zak attacked with fury, knocking down three of the six pack members. The leader then attacked, hoping to get to Zak's throat & slash it with his sickle-claws. However, Zak was not going to back down. He simply headbutted the raptor leader to a long distance. The raptor managed to survive, though with a broken arm, leg & hips. Roaring in anger & pain, the raptor swore revenge & limped off with only one good leg, with his other 6 subordinates supporting him.

Zak then calls the tyrannosaur youngsters, telling them, that there is no threat now. They then, immediately scamper out & thank Zak for saving their lives. The four then, decide to devour their meal & enjoy it. Soon after finishing their meal, the five tyrannosaur youngsters leave their finished meal & head to the jungle.

* * *

**Well, Chapter 6 is done & I managed to introduce a new villian, that being a completely-feathered Velociraptor. His name is Klaw & he will appear numerous times in my future stories. Anyway, rate, comment & like me & my story & good luck writing more fanfics ;).**


	9. Dread's Terror

_**Here's Chapter 7! Sorry guy's, but the next chapter is the final chapter of the story. But don't get sad. This story will be continued by it's sequel (yet to think of it's name) & to be written by me, as well as the Dino Files.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_Dread's Terror_

* * *

Dread wakes up & stands up after being crouched & sleeping for hours. He then steps down & then immediately heads out to the town at the north. He is surrounded by numerous critters like rats. Dread, however, just ignores them & continues to continue it's way. Along the way, he was confronted by a Charcharadontosaurus. The meat-eating dinosaur roared in fury, demanding to get off it's territory. Dread simply ignores it's roar, continuing it's way to the town. The Charcharadontosaurus then grows furious & attacks without mercy. Dread responds by whipping his tail at the opposing dinosaur. The Charcharadontosaurus grows even more furious & decides to play dirty by using his shark-teeth to slash at Dread's neck. Dread uses his wicked claws to slash at the dinosaur's face. They then dueled by slashing with their claws. However, the Charcharadontosaurus then grab's Dread's legs, the same place Redback's father bit before he was killed, & horrifically scared it. Growing even more furious, Dread used his arms to slash at the other side at the dinosaur's face, before managing to grapple it's neck with his arms with the neck, holding it. The Charcharadontosaurus then struggled to free it's neck, but to no avail. Dread then rotated his jaws by 90-degrees & snapped the shark-dinosaur's neck, killing it instantly.

Dread, roared in triumph, but instead of devouring the fallen looser's body, he leaves it to be scavenged by other meat eaters when a pack of Ceratosaurus appear. Dread felt pain in his leg, but still tried to keep going. He eventually finds a clean river & bathes on it, cleaning the blood of his leg before drinking. He then managed to go on without problem & eventually, came up with a gorge.

Rather than retreating, Dread decides to jump over it & reach his destination quickly. Standing back, Dread ran & full speed & managed to successfully jump from one side to the other. He then makes it to the town. He then felt something was familiar, when he saw the signs saying "_InGen"_. He then entered the laboratory & then saw what appeared to be an incubator. He then finds out that he was born here. Dread then makes his way to the town central only, to see that is is completely deserted. Dread then roared in a bloodthirsty manner, having wasted his time & in a rage, left the town in ruins. He had a hard time, reaching his Marshland territory & eventually, decides to fish up some Onchopristis. After having a fish, he was attacked by another, smaller adult Spinosaurus. It was different, from having a light-grey body & light-red sail rather than the dark-black skil & dark-red sail Dread retains & was 50 feet long. Dread goes offensive & attacks the smaller rival. The smaller spinosaur responds by attacking Dread with his wicked claws. Dread wastes no time dodging the spinosaurs moves & quickly grabs him by the belly. Dread then throws the smaller Spinosaur out into a rock, breaking it's neural spine. Being hit, the spinosaur was severely injured & unable to move, blood pouring over his stomach & mouth. Dread then uses his sharp claws on his legs to instantly take down his rival by scrapping his lungs by repeatedly dragging it. Having had enough, Dread knock back his rival with his claws, scarring the spinosaur. Dread the knocked it into the river, pushing it's head inside the river. But before the spinosaur could get up, Dread placed his giants feet on top of his rival's neck. The smaller spinosaur tried to fight it's way to breathe, but it was no use. After several minutes, the smaller rival had suffocated to death. Dread then started devouring it's prey. He then beheaded the prey's head & placed it at the entrance of his territory to show off his territory.

However, after some time, Dread started feeling pain on his leg. He quickly needed to shelter it underneath the sunlight, as he knew that the sunlight would make his injury worse. He then laid down underneath a shelter of trees, protecting his leg against sunlight. Dread when roared in a lazy way & then yawned before going to sleep.

* * *

**& That was Chapter 7! I hope you rate, comment & like me & my story. Be ready for the last chapter. Anyway, Thanks ;).**


	10. Ways of Life

_**Here it is: The final chapter! This will detail about the Tyrannosaur group & Zak will teach his smaller pack members on how to live on life. For now, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Ways of Life._

* * *

After taking a rest after a meal fight from Klaw, Zak wakes up & so does the young tyrannosaur. Maverick felt an insect shiver down his back & rolled it, before eating. Jagger was yawning after waking up, & Amelia & Redback were rubbing their eyes. Zak tells them that it is time to move on. They journey towards what happens to be a cave. The group enter it & find it extremely dark. Numerous rats were scurrying around corpses that were rotten for years. Nonetheless, the group just continued to walk to the other side. However, little do they know that they were being watched.

While the tyrannosaurs were walking, a strange leg crawled it's way to the ceiling, watching from above. Jagger started to panic & demanded to leave. However, Zak disallowed them, telling him it would be too dangerous without him. Suddenly, a strange creature emerged from a burrow. It wasn't a dinosaur, but it wasn't an ordinary animal either. It was giant Scorpion! Zak however, stomps the arachnid & chomps it with his jaw, killing it instantly. However, little they they really know was that they were being watched by numerous scorpions.

Scared, Jagger tried to run, but Zak still did not allow. Then, it happened in a flash. Numerous giant arthropods emerged from the ground & ceiling. They ranged from spiders to scorpions to beetles. Knowing that this was not good, Zak grabs the youngsters by his wicked jaws & tries to make a run for it. However, he is attacked by some of the arthropods that attack him by stinging & biting him However, Zak sees the exit & tries to escape. In a flash, a large spider blocks the way, but Zak went on full speed & rammed the spider onto the ground. Zak still kept running & unknowingly, stomped the spider, killing it instantly. Stopping, Zak then decides to take a break & heads down onto the trees.

Zak then gently places the youngsters onto the ground. All four tyrannosaurs thankfully thank Zak for saving them. Zak then gives them a piece of meat & then lies down for a rest. Before going to sleep, Zak explains the four that you must work together as a team, even if he dies. They must continue the next generation of their descendants & protect their family, no matter what. & That the most important aspect is to take care of themselves & later, their new family. All four young tyrannosaurs obey their surrogate father's orders & lie down with him & go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dread is extremely annoyed of being alone & as such tries to find a mate. He heads out to the Spinosaur mating grounds. He finds numerous Spinosaurus males mating with fellow females. The contest was: Whoever has the most bright & colorful sail will mate. Whoever doesn't back down would go onto a fierce fight. Dread immediately participates in the mating rights. Most males try to beat Dread with their sails. Dread however, scares them off when he shows them his sail. He finds an extremely attractive female, who was very surprised to see that he was able to beat numerous males with just his huge sail. They happily mate & Dread invites his mate to his territory.

Meanwhile, Zak & the other four tyrannosaur youngsters wake up. Zak tells them that now it is the time to move on life. Happily agreeing Zak's orders, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger run around & follow Zak to a nearby jungle.

* * *

**& That was the final chapter! Finally, Dread mates & Redback's gang are fully ready. Get ready for the sequel as the four tyrannosaurs are now juveniles. Thanks guys for your many support & I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you rate, comment & like me & my story.**

Thank you to several of these FanFiction members.

MOONRIZE

Yoshi 2.1

Duskzilla

LionKingFactsGuy2

twilightfanjm

Spawnzilla014 (My best friend & greatest supporter)

MobiusTwo

LinksyRex

Chris Raptorhunter  


* * *

**Thanks guys & don't forget to make better, epic Fanfics ;)!**


End file.
